Dog eat dog
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Cómeme y te daré un premio Ka-ya-chan" (el lujo de probar una diosa bufón venida de la Comedia del Arte). — Itori/Kaya. *GL* ADV: Kink and weird(?)


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Ultraviolencia [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** Dedicado a **Misari**. Bip bip. Porque shippea conmigo el Erica/Mikhail, el Mutsurie y Eto/Kanae y es como amor tartamudo y que anda en bicicleta. Ojalá le guste ::)

* * *

 **I** tori no conoce el significado de pudor, o arrepentimiento. Para ella no supone ningún problema andarse en las calles de bocas abiertas cuyos dientes se alzan prominentes con los edificios de Tokyo sólo con un leve camisón transparente y rosado tirando a bermejo, ese que tiene holanes y es suave al tacto. Tan similar a su cabellera que llega a los hombros y al pintalabios que con su olor atrae a la escoria —su comida—.

(es que ella no se es muy exigente al dar bocados femeninos, no mientras la cena se retuerza en agonía y el invitado especial sea el caos). Itori da vueltas entre tarareos y risas agraciadas, pasándole las uñas a la carne abierta y bebiendo de las cuencas de los ojos las lágrimas ensangrentadas que ahí reposan.

Es su elixir de juventud y belleza. Y ella se cree lo suficientemente importante como para contonear las caderas en las medianoches y perfumarse con sangre fresca y caliente que ha de ensuciarle las faldas.

Dripdripdrop.

U-chan y Ren-chan son unos problemáticos después de todo (¡podéis avisarme cuándo atacarán, esta ropa era muy cara, saben!). Y si van a cometer travesuras —aquellas que a Itori le pintan la enorme sonrisa (de payaso), con sus malabares y sus chistes que sólo ellos tres entienden— puede permitirse el capricho de divertirse también.

«A ha-ha-ha. ¿No es tan gracioso?».

Renji pone una cara tan seria que una hoja de papel luce más expresiva a su lado. Uta le observa con esas pelotas que saltan llamativas, siempre de negro y con motas rojizas, sin molestarse en ocultar su naturaleza vil y hedionda, y el pelo rubio, tan rubio. A ella se le elevan los pómulos más de ser posible y se carcajea, pasándoles un brazo a cada uno por encima de los hombros, fundiéndose en tras la carpa del firmamento una vez han terminado su función.

La rutina en su distrito es así, por lo menos, e incluso al cambiarse al distrito veinte desligarse de algunos hábitos es difícil.

Itori no diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres en cuanto a seleccionar sus comitivas se refiere, en sus banquetes nocturnos (y diurnos igual). Les muerde los labios y les pide que le entreguen su corazón de forma muy dulce para luego pisoteárselos con la punta del tacón lustroso de sus zapatillas rojas. Se burla además de todos aunque la que porta el maquillaje sea ella y continúa riéndose quedito.

«A ha-ha-ha. ¿No es tan gracioso?».

Lo es, muchísimo. Lo es, tantísimo.

(Pero el sentido del humor de los perros es más bien escaso).

Itori no tiene idea, no al principio. Lo descubre por su cuenta, una de esas similares a las pendientes de su nuevo bar de placeres y secretos que languidecen hasta que se oculta el sol y se levantan, desdeñosas y colocándose una máscara con música de tonadas alegres y pegajosas de fondo.

Helter Skelter, es el lugar. (¿No te apetece pasar y que te den un pequeño mordisco?).

—no sufrirás, no mucho tiempo—.

Es que al conocerla sus pupilas se dilatan y refulgen en fuego apagado, tal como su cabellera, una señal de "Advertencia: riesgo inminente". Y ella la ve, mientras salta de techo en techo, vestida en pimienta y sombras y tatuada en la inmundicia.

Dripdripdrop.

(Gruñe y le enseña los dientes con desconfianza y prudencia e Itori no ve más allá de sus facciones caninas, con la máscara chorreando y embarrada en vida muerta. No obstante algo late dentro de sí —apabullante— y hasta ese momento no se ha sentido tan maravillada con algo-alguien desde que se mudaron, como al observar a esa ghoul arrastrarse tras lo que parece una lucha de pandillas que ha resultado en empate).

No es un juego justo entre ellas, sin embargo.

Itori la reconoce mujer por las curvas y la figura no tan robusta, pese a los harapos que cuelgan y se mecen en el aire que grita auxilio. Es un Perro Negro (en lo absoluto domesticado,

muy salvaje, muy asustado). Y con sus colmillos pulidos y las garras sin contraer.

Araña. Muerde. Escarba —le desgarra con dureza—.

No se muestra nada dócil. E Itori no se mueve ni hace amago de huir o atacarla, así que ésta muchacha-animal, un ser salvaje y libre en la selva de concreto, se retira, no sin antes darle otro vistazo. Como preguntándose

(¿estarás deliciosa?)

por qué le permite marcharse sin pelea. Después de eso Itori no necesita traficar y vender información para saber que se llama Kaya Irimi, que es la líder de los Black Dobers y una ghoul bastante peligrosa; enemiga de la tranquilidad, de la expiación y cuyo rival más cercano es el primate diabólico que aplasta cabezas como bananas y tiene la rabia consigo.

(Rabia cruel. Rabia incomprendida. Rabia déspota. Rabia que hierve de ira y rencores).

Itori tampoco tiene problemas con el peligro, de hecho. Pues es curiosa y carismática, gana batallas con un mero parpadeo de sus pestañas incendiadas y sus mejores armas, que son sus labios jugosos.

— Ven, te permito hurgar bajo mis braguitas de encaje (más ten en cuenta que será lo último que hagas) —promete cada tramo de piel suyo, con descaro.

Irimi vuelve otra noche (y una más, tal vez y otra, y una semana-mes) la encuentra siempre en el mismo punto, con la sonrisa y el vino circulándole por las venas en una carrera histérica e irracional aunque prometedora. Ella le olfatea, que su sentido del olfato es demasiado bueno, y la percibe.

Es la perdición más seductora, quien degusta bebidas finas y permanece sobria y le muestra su dentadura perfecta de azúcar envenenada con una malicia distinta a la de ella (más fortuita).

— ¿No quieres un trago, perrita-chan? —le pregunta. Irimi se convierte en su público cautivo e Itori se transforma en el espectáculo más impío y bello que ha presenciado jamás. Repleta de ruido y sugestión, pasa por alto su tono despectivo pronto habitual.

Usa sus fieles braguitas blancas —pese a que eso Irimi no lo asegura—, el brasier color durazno que resalta sus pechos y una blusa transparente y falda de cuero, más corta de lo moralmente permitido. Más no le importa. Sí, no le importa y luce apetecible y a Irimi el estómago se le contrae con un ruido tipo:

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

(¿o acaso se trata de algo más?)

La consume un deseo. Agudo, urgente, extremo.

—pero usa tu sentido común, no eres un lobo Irimi

incluso si te comportas como tal—.

Pero Itori ríe y se acerca, un paso a la vez, Irimi permanece quieta y con la tensión sofocándole. Se le olvida cómo pensar, y sólo se guía por su instinto. Que tiene hambre, demasiada hambre. Y que los huesos de Itori no dejan de ser exquisitos y sencillos de masticar y quiere lamerlos con la punta de su lengua y consumirla toda; pedazo por pedazo, pues si se le ofrece entera y no opone resistencia alguna no hay por qué rechazarla.

(—Ah, es que eres tan linda y tan feroz Kaya-chan y creo que estoy un poco aburrida de juntarme con humanos y necrófagos y anhelo la compañía de otra especie, ¿un perro quizá? —se mofa—. Sé una buena chica y tendrás una porción, de mí —termina).

Irimi debe mostrarse ofendida, y lo hace, más también la tumba en la grava y se quita la máscara. Para que le observe el rostro de obsidiana y los irises de charco y su aliento de bestia piadosa le caiga de lleno.

—y has de llenarme, me cuestiono

que tus dedos largos y fantasmagóricos me maldigan y me roben un grito,

o dos, o más, o ninguno

y yo te guarde en lo más profundo de mi impuro y regocijado ser—.

Le frustra que Itori nunca abandone la fachada de adorable muchacha psicótica, experta en arquear la espalda y cortejarse con la Parca sin temores o dudas. Es que Itori ama ver a todos a sus pies, pero no le molesta yacer abajo de ella.

Recostada verticalmente en el camino de la congoja más placentera e inexplorada envuelve sus brazos entorno al pelaje sucio de Irimi.

(Cómeme y te daré un premio Ka-ya- _chan_ ).

(…el lujo de probar una diosa bufón venida de la Comedia del Arte). Con sus falacias y su entretenimiento de alta calidad y el rubor natural de su tez y el vino que es ella y fue cosechado no hacía mucho. No se ha añejado lo suficiente empero a Irimi no se le ocurre, pues sabe bien, al saborearla, muy despacio.

Y por ello cae ciega en esa trampa que es el cuerpo de Itori.

—sudoroso y contento y con aires de reina pese a ser plebeya común—.

Sus esqueletos cantan.

Pues Itori en cuanto se acuesta a su lado le acaricia la nuca en gesto distraída e Irimi aprovecha para hurtarle otro par de huesos y roerle más impetuosa. Dripdripdrop. Es que contagia a Itori con una pizca de su bestialidad humana y llora levemente para sus adentros.

—llora con su sangre, en sus riñones, en su estómago, en sus pulmones asfixiados y la garganta que aprisiona un quejido (gemido, afecto) desollado como el orgullo de ambas—.

(porque tú me domesticas

y yo te nombro mi ama

y te soy fiel al ser un perro

entonces por favor si has de romperme algo

que sea una pata o la columna o cualquier cosa

menos mi corazón).

Sin embargo Itori es traidora, y destroza hasta su propio yo y se aburre con facilidad, le entretienen más los demonios tuertos que los canes corruptos. Así que le promete cosas dulces que ha de desechar más tarde, tan sencillo como quitarse las braguitas blancas o un par de costillas que ha de entregarle a ella.

—aquellas que son las sobras de algo que jamás fue—.

(Pero yo te quiero,

pero yo no te conozco,

pero hay un ladrido que me quitas para no devolverlo).

«A ha-ha-ha. ¿No es tan gracioso?».


End file.
